


yes, another danganronpa chatfic.

by ritsuikun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Atua has forsaken me, I tried my best, Might be a tiny bit OOC, Multi, This probablt isnt funny, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuikun/pseuds/ritsuikun
Summary: i was writing a chatfic then realized you have to be FUNNY to write a chatficprobably going to be updated twice a year
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Oma Kokichi/Panta, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. gonta, why?

**Gonta Gokuhara creates the chat.**

**Gonta Gokuhara has added Ryoma Hoshi, Miu Iruma, and 13 other(s).**

Gonta Gokuhara: Hi!😊 Gonta decided to create a groupchat for our class. Ouma-kun gave me the idea!😁

Ryoma Hoshi: gonta ily but why

Gonta Gokuhara: Was it a bad idea?☹️ Gonta is sorry..

Ryoma Hoshi: no it’s not that just

why

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta just thought it would be a good form of communication!😊

Ryoma Hoshi: well there’s no going back now

let the chaos ensue

Kokichi Ouma: good morning 

the number one rat is back in town

and yes I do have the best ideas

Maki Harukawa: Kokichi.

Do you want to die?

Kokichi Ouma: oo we getting a little feisty here 

Maki Harukawa: I’m leaving.

**Maki Harukawa has left the chat.**

Gonta Gokuhara: Why did Maki leave?☹️

Ryoma Hoshi: because of the one and only,

kokichi ouma.

Kokichi Ouma: yes it was me!!!

bow down to me peasants

Kirumi Tojou: Good morning everyone.

Gokuhara-san, could you explain this chat?

Gonta Gokuhara: Sure!😊

I created this chat for our class! Ouma-kun told me it was a great idea!😁

Kokichi Ouma: yes I did

and I’m proud of it

ground me if you want MOM

Kirumi Tojo: Kokichi, I am not grounding you.

But, why did you tell Gokuhara-san this was a good idea?

Kokichi Ouma: why not

Miu Iruma: HEY FUCKERS

GOOD MORNING YOU LITTLE SHITS

Kokichi Ouma: miu has appeared, time for me to leave

Shuichi Saihara: what is this

my phone is blowing up

Miu Iruma: I have the same question whag the fuck is this

Kokichi Ouma: nevermind saihara is here

this is a wonderful group chat created by the one and only..

gonta!

Shuichi Saihara: what

anyways im just gonna

head out

Miu Iruma: me too pooichi

Kokichi Ouma: im booOOoRed

where is everyone

@Gonta Gokuhara @Shuichi Saihara @Miu Iruma @Ryoma Hoshi @Kirumi Tojou @Kaito Momota @Tsumugi Shirogane @Kaede Akamatsu @Rantaro Amami @Tenko Chabashira @Himiko Yumeno @Angie Yonaga @Korekiyo Shinguji @K1-B0 come back you rats

Kaito Momota: kokichi

its 7am on a saturday 

some of us are SLEEPING

Kokichi Ouma: do you think I care

Himiko Yumeno: thanks for waking me up

actually no thanks bye

Tenko Chabashira: You filthy degenerate male!!!,,

You just woke Himiko up!!!!!!🤬🤬🤬

Kokichi Ouma: again,

do you think I care

Tenko Chabashira: Where are all the females...

Kaede Akamatsu: hi tenko

no idea what this is

kokichi explain 

Kokichi Ouma: why is everyone asking me to eXplAIN

Kaede Akamatsu: because we all assume that you’re the origin of this chat

Kokichi Ouma: mm well you’d be right

i told gonta

to make a groupchat

Kaede Akamatsu: honestly

not surprised 

Shuichi Saihara: gm kaede

Kaede Akamatsu: gm my emo bestie!1!1!1!!  
  
Kokichi Ouma: tfw shuichi comes back for kaegay and not you💔

Kaede Akamatsu: love the name “kaegay”

Kaito Momota: im literally surprised Kokichi hasn’t changed our names yet

Kokichi Ouma: thanks for reminding me kaito😆😆😁😁

Kaito Momota: oops

well

**Kokichi Ouma has changed 15 names.**

space jam: i hate this

also where is maki roll

PantaIsMyReligion: she left

Praise Atua🙏🙏: you’re all going to hell


	2. quack quack there goes the kokichi train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyways Kokichi rides a huge rubber duck and chaos ensues

bugs life: Good morning everyone 😁😁😊

Why is Gonta’s name like this?

meow: ah gonta

kokichi changed them last night

bugs life: Thanks Kokichi!

Gonta loves his name!

meow: anyways im gonna head out

bugs life: Even though Gonta doesn’t know what that means..

Have a good time Ryoma!

meow: bye gonta

—————-

Naruto x Sasuke💞💓: I would complain about my nickname

But at the same time I don’t mind it

PantaIsMyReligion: yes, my nicknames are genius 

i know

CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: good morning 

PantaIsMyReligion: GOOD MORNING SHUICHI💓💓💕💞💞💞

Piano Man: gm shuichi

Praise Atua🙏🙏: Angie says good morning to you all!

kork: Humanity is so beautiful..

I’m about to cry

meow: boy shut yo sensitive ass up

PantaIsMyReligion: anyways

where is

everyone

Piano Man: probably lurking

a voca do: you are correct we are indeed lurking

i was too scared to see my nickname 

you know the stuff Kokichi comes up with 

Kokichi Ouma: glad to hear that rantaro!

a voca do: its not a compliment.

meow: nevermind I jusr cried

might just have a stroke

bugs life: Don’t have a stroke☹️  
  
Gonta is friends with Ryoma and doesn’t want Ryoma to die!

meow: thanks gonta

ur so sweet

bugs life: No problem😊

Naruto x Sasuke💞💓: ngl i have to say

i ship it

space jam™️: kokichi 

did you put that huge rubber duck in front of my dorm

BLOCKING the doorway

i had to get maki roll to help me

PantaIsMyReligion: maybe..

you can’t accuse me without evidence!!!,

space jam™️: you’re the only one who WOULD do it  
  
PantaIsMyReligion: i did do it

but what r u gonna do to me huh?!?!

space jam™️: tell Kirumi 

PantaIsMyReligion: wait no

i didn’t think this through

mom: I have heard.

mom is typing...

PantaIsMyReligion: o shit she’s typing 

CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: i just saw the rubber duck 

now it’s just 

sitting in the hallway

space jam™️: hey bro!!

and yes it is

mom: I don't know how to put this kindly, but you should be ashamed or at least in prison Kokichi. You really had something good in the beginning but now it's almost like you're phoning it in. I guess what i'm trying to say is I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed. Actually, I’m just mad. You’re grounded.

PantaIsMyReligion: KIRUMI I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY MOM😖😖😭😭😭

guess jm grounded

mom: Mom’s have to give out discipline. Honestly, you deserved that a long time ago.

PantaIsMyReligion: WHEN☹️☹️😭😭😖😖

a voca do: this is painful to watch 

mom: If I listed it all, I’d be here all day.

PantaIsMyReligion: WELL BYE THEN😭😭😭

also i gotta do something)about that rubber duck brb

space jam™️: oh no

knowing kokichi 

a voca do: it’s not gonna be good

Piano Man: KOKICHI IS RUNNING DOWN THE HALLS OF THE DORM WHAT IS HE DOING

CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: HE IS

WAIT

a voca do: HE,S

RIDING THE RUBBER DUCK NOW

AND JUMPING DOWM THW STAIRS

space jam™️: i left my dorm just to watch this

kaito Momota, luminary of the stars

this is hystericAL

probably kins waluigi: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING

a voca do: Kokichi is going around the school

on a huge rubber duck

probably kins waluigi: WAIT I NEED TO SEE THIS

OHMYGODHEACTUALLTIS

Praise Atua🙏🙏: Angie would like an explanation...?

a voca do: you can’t explain this

Kokichigoingaroundtheschoolonarubberduck.png

Praise Atua🙏🙏: Atua does not approve.

Piano Man: ITS KIRIGIRI

HE’S ASKING KOKICHI WHAT HE’S DOING

CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: I am with kaede and rantaro and can confirm 

Rest In Peace Kokichi, got told to get off the “strange duck you are riding”

a voca do: Kokichi is now running off (possibly) in tears

voldetort: my phone is blowing up

what did Kokichi do now 

Piano Man: he rode this huge rubber duck

and then Kirigiri yelled at him

voldetort: deserved it

anyways im gonna sleep now

PantaIsMyReligion: AM HEARTBROKEN😖😖😭😭

I WAS TOLD...,, NOT TO RIDE A RUBBER DUCK EVER AGAIN😰💔😭😭

a voca do: we know

mom: I witnessed it all.

Kokichi, you are now double grounded.   
  
space jam™️: I think everyone saw it

Tenko was watching in fear and Miu was laughing hysterically 

probably kins waluigi: THAT WAS HILARIOUS

THANJS KOKICHJ

PantaIsMyReligion: you’re not welcome

probably kins waluigi: COME ON WE’RE BEST FRIENDS

PantaIsMyReligion: fine you’re welcome miu

best bud tingz

oo should I add maki

probably kins waluigi: do it

**PantaIsMyReligion has added Maki Harukawa.**

**Panta Is My Religion has changed one nickname(s).**

Maki Roll eats maki rolls: I hate you.

space jam™️: hey maki roll!!!!

Maki Roll eats maki rolls: Hey Kaito.

I’m only staying for Kaito.

Possibly Shuichi.

Naruto x Sasuke💞💓: aww that’s adorable

Feminism✔️: Hello Maki!!!!!

Maki Roll eats maki rolls: Hi Tenko.

Also, what’s with my nickname..?

Kokichi, this is why I hate you.

PantaIsMyReligion: we been knew

R O B O P H O B I C: Hello!   
  
Excuse me, my nickname is clearly robophobic.

PantaIsMyReligion: of course it is are you blind 

R O B O P H O B I C: Goodbye.

PantaIsMyReligion: aww man he left

space jam™️: so we back in the mine

a voca do: stop bringing back dead memes

anyways

kokichi

where did you get that rubber duck

PantaIsMyReligion: duck enthusiasts never reveal their secrets

a voca do: ok then

bugs life: Good evening everyone!😁💞

Piano Man: good evening gonta 

meow: gonta’s here

hi gonta

bugs life: Hi Ryoma! Is that you, Kaede?

Piano Man: woah when did gonta get smart enough

yes it is me

bugs life: Gonta has gotten smarter ever since he first entered Hope’s Peak!😁💞

meow: gonta we’re proud of you

bugs life: Gonta is glad to hear that!!

Gonta is gonna study bugs now, bye everyone!😃

meow: bye gonta

Piano Man: bye gonta!!

space jam™️: bye!

Feminism✔️: GOODBYE GONTA💞💞💓💓💓💞💞 YOURE THE ONLY DECENT MALE HERE

———-

Praise Atua🙏🙏: Atua hates you all.

PantaIsMyReligion: we hear that everyday 

a voca do: we hear it all the time

PantaIsMyReligion! we’re never gonna amount to much

probably kins waluigi: BUT THEY’RE NEVER GONNA CHANGE OUR MIND

OH

PantaIsMyReligion: TELL US TELL US TELL US SOMETHING WE DONT KNOW

CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: guys

it’s 4am in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> PantaIsMyReligion: Kokichi  
> bugs life: Gonta  
> meow: Ryoma  
> mom: Kirumi  
> Piano Man: Kaede  
> CRAWLING IN MY SKINNN: Shuichi  
> space jam™️: Kaito  
> Feminism✔️: Tenko  
> voldetort: Himiko  
> kork: Korekiyo  
> a voca do: Rantaro  
> Praise Atua🙏🙏: Angie  
> Maki Roll eats maki rolls: Maki  
> R O B O P H O B I C: Kiibo  
> probably kins waluigi: Miu  
> Naruto x Sasuke💞💓: Tsumugi

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t funny but it’s fun to write so  
> the names in this chapter are pretty obvious but there’ll be more in the next


End file.
